gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergeben
Vergeben is an infamous leaker who seems to be Smash Ultimate's equivalent to Gematsu. History Vergeben has a spotty history. He's known for having many sources, a good deal of which are wrong, and editing and deleting his posts later on to look more correct than he is. Some of his major leak threads: *Leakileaks *Leakileaks part 2 With those out of the way, why does he have such a spotty history? Well, let's look at several of his previous leaks and see what's come true. (Credit to MeepleLardicle for the majority of this list.) *He accurately leaked the Ninja Turtles in Injustice 2. He also mentioned Enchantress, but everyone knew she was coming. *He accurately leaked Groh for Soul Calibur 6, but he also got several details about the game, most notably that a Switch port was in development, wrong. *He leaked Goku Black, Bardock, Broly, Hit, Beerus, base form Goku, base form Vegeta, Zarbon and Raditz for Dragon Ball FighterZ. Except Goku Black, Bardock, and Broly were already highly speculated (it's about the equivalent of "leaking" the Inklings for Smash Ultimate), the base forms apparently already had other rumors surrounding them, Hit and Beerus had already been leaked before Vergeben tried to take credit for them, and Zarbon and Raditz just haven't shown up at all. He also has a season 2 DLC leak, but considering according to it, all of the season 1 DLC was supposed to be out by July (for reference, as of the end of July 2018, only half of the characters are out), so chances are it's fake. *He had three Street Fighter V leaks. Of them, one was true while another wasn't even originally his leak. *He leaked Metroid Prime 4 being developed by Namco, but this had actually already been discovered a few days before. *He said that DMC5 would be revealed at PSX, This was wrong as it was revealed at E3 instead. *He parroted Stealth's rumors about a Castlevania revival which has yet to take effect. *He backed Star Fox Grand Prix rumors. As of yet, we still know nothing of whether this game even exists, but it doesn't seem likely. *And perhaps most infamously, he leaked some MvCI DLC which never took effect due to the game's failure. To date, no one knows if this leak was accurate, and chances are no one will ever know. So while he has been accurate from time to time, he's also piggybacked off of others while trying to take credit for that, he's edited and deleted posts, and his leaking what virtually every source gives him harms his credibility greatly. Smash Ultimate Leaks This is what the page was really made for. There's a lot of misinformaiton going out about his Smash Ultimate stuff. This section is meant to chronicle solely what he's said and what's happened. His initial leak , shortly after Smash Ultimate was revealed, said that the third-party characters in the game would be Sonic, Tails, Bayonetta, Mega Man, Zero, Phoenix Wright, Snake, Cloud, and Noctis. Even for fake leaks, this one was pretty obviously bad, and he later disavowed it. Five days later, he said that Ridley would be playable and that the game, while still a sequel, would reuse assets from Smash 4. By this point, the Resetera admins had already made it clear that they expected Ridley to be in (and considering they leaked Aces and the Captain Toad port, they were credible), so he wasn't the first to say that Ridley would be in. While he got the reusing assets part correct, every single Smash game has reused assets from its predecessor, and most people believed that this Smash would be no exception prior to the E3 reveal. In May, he made several more claims. He claimed that a reliable source said that Ridley would be playable, and then he stated that another source said that Simon Belmont and the Ice Climbers would be playable. He also said that, according to this second source, everyone from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U would be coming back. He explicitly stated these games when saying there were no cuts. He did not say that everyone who had ever been in Smash would return, and singling out the Ice Climbers is proof enough of this. He later amended this information to say that according to his Simon Belmont source, Snake would also be coming back (which makes sense when considering, as pointed out by others in the topic, it wouldn't make sense for Konami to OK a newcomer but not Snake's return), and there would be Minecraft content in the game (which was commonly speculated at the time). He later doubled down on Ridley, stating that three of his sources (including the Belmont guy) were all positive that Ridley would be revealed at E3. He never said that Simon Belmont would be revealed at E3. As of the Smash Ultimate reveal, Ridley, the Ice Climbers, and Snake are all playable. Additionally, there are no cuts (which was another common prediction due to the reused assets thing). However, he did not predict that everyone would return, nor did he predict that Daisy would be joining the battle. He also said that Ridley would have some presence at E3 besides Smash, which did not happen. He later backtracked and tied this to either the amiibo or the banner, it's actually hard to tell going by his Reddit comments. After E3, he stated that there would be at least half a dozen more newcomers including Simon Belmont. He later stated that he would no longer leak anything else for Smash Ultimate, only to go back on this and say that Isabelle (commonly speculated, despite what some may say) would also be playable. While the mods deleted the topic for trolling, there are as of yet no indications one way or the other that Simon Belmont, Isabelle, and Minecraft content will be in the game. Only time will tell if he's right. But if you want a good idea of whether he's right, think of it this way: if Isabelle alone gets in, chances are he was wrong, but if Simon Belmont and Minecraft content get in, he's definitely right. On August 3rd, he stated that there would be a playable gen 7 Pokemon that is not Decidueye. Then he said it's not Mimikyu or Lycanroc either. (Dead link, so have a Reddit source too.) So in addition to gen 7 Pokemon, we also have him allegedly knowing another newcomer and just holding it over everyone's heads instead of actually revealing it, all after he said he wouldn't give more information and without his typical "I have X sources. This is what source A says, etc." stuff, instead leaning more toward certainty all the while refusing to elaborate. Only time will tell if he's right. Category:Users Category:Leakers Category:Leaks